The present invention relates to a facial mask, and also to a method of using such a mask for effecting isometric toning of facial muscles.
Lack of tone in the facial tissue and muscles contributes to facial sagging and skin wrinkling. One well-known muscle-toning technique is isometric exercise, wherein the muscle acts against resistance such that the muscle strain tends to cause the muscles to become toned. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,092 describes one form of facial mask which may be used for this purpose.
An object of the present invention is to provide another form of facial mask particularly, but not exclusively, useful for effecting isometric toning of facial muscles. Another object of the invention is to provide a method of effecting isometric toning of facial muscles.